The Teams Last Cold Case?
by The St. John Lady
Summary: The team are still reeling from Losing Mel and Frankie. The team seem to be falling apart. Can a new case help them all sort out their problems and bring the team back together? When a voluntary organization finds itself in a slump it takes a risky option


**Disclaimer;** Waking the Dead is copyright BBC. This story or fan fiction is copyright to the authors. All rights reserved. This is just for entertainment purposes only, i.e. it is just a fun way to enjoy the show.

**The Team's Last Cold Case? **

It was only 6am but Spence had only just stopped drinking and got into bed. He knew he needed to be up at 7am but he just didn't care anymore. Not since losing her. Mel. They had become firm friends right from the first moment they met. This is how they remained until she was killed by some psychotic woman. He knew, of course that all the team were still feeling her loss, especially Frankie and Boyd. It was always himself, Mel and Frankie, best friends together. They would always be together, working hard and well with each other, always out together. It was especially hard for Boyd though Spence knew that. It was his car that Mel bounced off of, and it was he who couldn't protect her when she needed it, and it was Boyd who first saw her body and looked into those sweet innocence eyes. But then again, they were **all** a team and it had hurt and affected them all, but as were normal these days it was Spence who felt he had lost the most.

Maybe that was because they were best friends. Or maybe it was because they worked so well together. Or maybe it was because he never found the words to tell Mel how he really felt. Yes that was more like it. How Spence cursed himself for not saying anything to her. As those all too familiar feelings came flooding back and his tears began to flow, Spence let his mind drift back to all the times he had when he could tell her how he felt. All the things he wanted to say to her but could never find the time or words, all the times they had spent in each others company and how comfortable they had always felt together, how they always worked so well together. Damn it, why couldn't he just of told her that he loved her? Why couldn't he just say something? He hated himself for that and the fact that he never said anything. Maybe in time he would forgive himself, but then again maybe not.

Moments later he cursed the ascending beeps of his alarm clock. Another day in the mad house thought Spence as he got up and stepped into the shower. The warm spay of the shower hit Spence and woke him up. God, he thought to himself, he really didn't want to be doing this!

6am and another sleepless night for Grace, it had been so hard after Mel had been killed, although physically Grace was tired she just couldn't seem to relax enough to sleep. Maybe this had something to do with the fact that all the other members of the team needed her so much? It always seemed to be Frankie, Spence or Boyd that needed "a friend" but what about her? Who was there for her when she needed a friend? When she cried herself to sleep who was there to wipe away her tears? What about when she couldn't shake the nightmares? Although Grace knew that it was part of her job to be there for the other members of the team, she just didn't feel like it at times. As she lay there thinking about Mel and the team she let her mind drift back to when things were better and times were happier.

Thoughts of Mel's smile and Frankie's laugh flooded her. As did the way they would all tease Boyd whenever they had the chance and the way Spence would make them all laugh with his jokes. God, why couldn't it still be like that now? Then Grace's mind wandered back to after Mel's death. All the team went to pieces, Frankie and Boyd leaned on each other and she looked out for Spence. She should have seen it coming, all the problems Spence was having, all the drinking, all the foul moods; it was all because he loved Mel and didn't get the chance to tell her how he felt. She did her best to help him, but he became like Boyd, worse sometimes in as much as he became withdrawn and hard to reach. She wished she could do more, but all she could do was be there. The only good thing that seemed to be happening was Boyd and Frankie seemed to be getting closer.

Since she had arrived Grace could tell that Frankie and her long standing friend Boyd had the makings of something special. The just seemed to **work** together.

There was always this air of fiery passion between them. And then just as they started to become close Boyd seemed to screw it up! He could be such an idiot sometimes. Although Grace held out hope that Boyd would see sense, his fate was sealed when he turned down Frankie's attempt at getting a date from him. Less that a week later the team was rocked by another major blow as Frankie left. Although this was under the guise of Mel's death Grace knew that a lot of it was due to Boyd's inability to spot the signs! She knew Frankie had left Boyd a note, but he would never let her see it. That was another thing that had changed since Mel's death.

Grace and Boyd had known each other for way over 20 years and they had always seemed to have this understanding of their relationship. They were close friends that would look out for and after each other. He needed her and she needed him. That was how it worked. She would always be able to talk about things that bothered her and would get sympathy, loyalty, love and friendship. And he would get the same from her whenever he needed it. Since Mel had died, neither had spoken about to the other. It wasn't Frankie Grace blamed, there was no-one to blame, just one of those things that happened she guessed. But when she needed her oldest friend most, he was either going off (or as near to damn it) the rails or withdrawing into himself even further than was normal.

As the alarm went off, alerting Grace to the fact that she needed to be up and getting ready, she wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly waking up. As the warm spray of water from the shower rained down on her Grace waking her up, she let her mind wander back to Boyd. She bet that he was still fast asleep in his office. Ok, she knew his was not averse to spending the odd night in his office but times and things were different now. Since Frankie left he hadn't gone home and spent all his time either working or sleeping in his office. Grace guessed that this was his way of coping but she knew it wasn't healthy for him. Like she was about to tell him that though! Nobody seemed to know what kind of mood he would be in, least of all himself sometimes!

With all the things that had been happening of late was it any wonder that the team was falling apart. This thought alone scared Grace a little. She knew that "them from above" wanted the cold case squad finished for good, but surely even this was not how **they** wanted things to end? Even though they had been a pilot scheme, things had gone well for the team but as the years went by and the cases became more and more gruesome, people in the Met became "un-settled" by the press and back lash that always seemed to follow along any case they handled now. Maybe it was just a coincidence or maybe things weren't what they seemed, but whatever the reason people did not like the cold case team. They needed us but didn't want us, was how Boyd put it once.

As Grace dressed and set off for work her mind turned to Stella and Felix, the new members of the team. It must be so hard for them both; none of them were really completely welcomed and it may look, as though none of them team wanted them there. Which wasn't the case, they were all just still reeling from things. Felix seemed to be settling in ok, but there seemed to be tension between her and Spence. Stella was a "tough cookie" but was having a shed load of problems with Boyd. But then again what's new there? Everyone had problems with Boyd; even Body had problems with Boyd. As Grace pulled into her parking space, she decided to talk to both Boyd and Spence about cutting them some slack. She also made a conscious effort to be more welcoming to the new girls. What else could she do?

The sun was shining brightly now and beginning to hurt Stella's eyes as she started to wake up and adjust to her surroundings properly.

"Wait a minute..." she thought to herself "This isn't my bed. Or my room!" As she let her eyes adjust full to her surroundings, she could feel an arm draped across her waist.

"What the hell happened last night?" Stella thought. As things and last nights events played out in her mind the dread and fear came flooding in.

"Oh My God..." thought Stella, "No way. It couldn't be? She couldn't have? Could she?" As she turned to face the person lying next to her she realised that it was her worst fears and that it wasn't a dream. She really had done what she thought she'd done. "Oh no!" thought Stella.

Her heart sank as her eyes saw her naked sleeping boss Boyd lying next to her. All she could do was sit there with her mouth open in shock. After a few moments she shook herself out of this trance she was in and quickly but gently removed his arm and grabbed her clothes. While quickly dressing and leaving all she could do was think of all the problems this would cause for her. As it were she seemed to have screwed up her career, what the hell was sleeping with her Boss going to do for it. As she called for a taxi and got her way home, Stella let her mind drift back to last nights events.

It was late and the others had gone, but unlike the others Stella felt she had to stay behind and would often be the last to leave. She had finished all she had to do and went to see if Boyd wanted any help, ok if she was honest it did have an ulterior motive in as much as she wanted to know why he always seemed to keep her inside. Whenever the team got a shout to go out on a case she was always the one they left behind, unless she was with Boyd. It seemed he didn't trust her and she wanted to know why. She felt now was as good a time as any, so while he worked on some paperwork and she moved some files she confronted him.

"Sir, why don't you let me go out on shouts alone?" she paused for a moment, and added,

"Is it because you don't trust me or is it because of Drake?" There she had said it. She knew it was a sore subject for Boyd, but she needed to clear the air.

"Because I am responsible for you and my team." Boyd carefully answered. He then added,

"And I don't think you are ready." He knew that would more than likely start an argument, but she needed to be told. Well, it did start an argument. Stella had always been fiery and passionate, especially about her work, and she knew he had a responsibility for the team, but to say that she wasn't ready was a joke and an insult. Just because Drake had led her astray once certainly didn't mean it would ever happen again. She had made a mistake, one mistake. It's not like he or anyone else never had made a mistake. Which she told him. This is what started the main argument. And as they fought and argued Stella moved around to his side of the desk and got closer to him. The arguing and rowing got more and more heated and then it happened. The words Stella wished she could have taken back.

It was said after Boyd had said that he was responsible and that he couldn't protect her when he should have been able to. He had meant it as a way to stop the argument, Stella knew this but she just couldn't stop herself from saying it,

"Yeah, but I'm not Mel. I can look after myself." She knew that she was out of order and was expecting to have Boyd launch into one of his famous rants, but he never. He just turned away, Stella, on the other hand had gone past the rational thinking part of herself, and grabbed Boyd's arm and swung him around,

"Don't turn your back on me damn it!" She knew she had crossed the line then with the look in his eyes, black, passionate, full of rage. She knew she should stop but couldn't.

"Stella, go home." Boyd said, but instead she wanted to stay and fight. She had no idea why she felt this angry but she just did. She knew Boyd was hurting after Mel's death and Frankie leaving, she half expected him to lash out at her, but he didn't he just turned around again and repeated his request for her to leave.

Stella took no notice, and after grabbing him by the arm again and swinging him around again, she would lash out at Boyd. The slap sent both of their emotions and feelings reeling. Both felt a wide range of things, many of which Boyd had not felt in a long time. They were now both right up in each other's faces and the passion and fire was obvious in both, as things started to calm down, both went through a range of emotions and feelings. At first they were both angry, then both felt guilty, then both became turned on by her fiery passion and sheer sexiness. Moments later they were kissing passionately and as the passion became too much for them both Boyd was clearing the stuff from his desk and they both started to have wild and frantic sex on it. As the moment came and went, both were silent and I guess in shock. Boyd opened a bottle of scotch and they would drink it maybe until they could not remember what had just happened or maybe it was so they could continue, neither really seemed to know.

As Stella got home and got changed she let her mind wander back to last night. Why did she end up in his bed? Had they spent the night together because they both wanted it or because they were drunk? Stella remembers they had been very tactile with each other afterwards, but they never really spoke much afterwards. She also remembers they got a taxi back to his and that he had took her to bed for an action replay, but she remembers they both were too tired and drunk for anything to happen. All that did happen was she had fell asleep in his arms. This is where she woke up! As Stella left for work all she could do was think about last night and the fact the she seems to have now destroyed the already in tatters career that she had. Could they ever work together again? Could things ever go back to the way there were? How on earth could things ever be the same again? After all she had done and been through the one thing that destroys her career is one passionate brief night (and ok if she was honest a not altogether unpleasant one) night with her Boss!

Felix had been in the lab working for three hours already when the alarm went off alerting her that it was 8am. Ok, so the late nights and early mornings were killing her but she was determined to make this work. Silly really when you think about, all this because she felt like she wasn't good enough. She wasn't as good as **her**. She felt that she would never be quite good enough in their eyes, Boyd and Spence that is. Grace seemed to be different. Grace liked Frankie just as much, but she would also look out for Felix. Other than Stella, neither Boyd nor Spence did that. It hurt and annoyed her that they both seemed to ignore and blank her just because she wasn't Frankie. I mean, she was just as good at her job as Frankie was. She worked just as hard and would give her all for the team but it would never be enough for them. How on earth could a fellow forensic scientist cause so much trouble and pain when she wasn't around? It just didn't make sense to Felix.

As Felix finished off her report and poured herself a coffee she let her mind wonder about Frankie, what kind of person was she? Why did she leave? Why did she seem to have this hold on Spence and Boyd? And why did it seem that it was Boyd that had the biggest problem with her leaving? As she understood Frankie left because her best friend Mel died, so why did it seem that there was something else about it? They all tiptoed around Boyd most of the time because of Mel but when ever Frankie was mentioned things were worse. Felix knew a little of Frankie when she started working for the Met. Felix had been assigned to replace Frankie and she had called Felix to tell her what things she may need to do the job. She had told Felix her reason for leaving was mainly Mel's death, but Felix picked up on something else but didn't push it. She knew better than to question anyone, especially after losing their best friend. Everyone knew about Mel and how they all had started to fall apart. But what puzzled Felix most was if Frankie had planned to leave why Boyd was so angry about it all? Surely he knew about it and had the time if not the chance to say something to Frankie?

A few moments later Felix was standing in an empty main area of the cold case team. There was no Grace, Stella or Spence, but what worried her most was there was no Boyd! He was always there. Always the first in the office, Felix suspected that he never went home, so why wasn't he here now? As Spence came in and they exchanged greetings, Grace followed closely behind and they greeted each other.

"No Boyd? Don't tell me he finally managed to go home?" Questioned Grace. Everyone looked at Boyd's empty office, it seemed strange not seeing Boyd in there either working hard or just waking up.

"No idea Grace, I've not seen him. Last I saw was he was sitting working hard at his desk. I came to see Stella before I left. She was the last here, maybe she'll know?" Felix replied. Just then Stella walked in but did seem herself. Instead of saying hello to the team she just sat straight down at her desk and stared into her computer screen.

"Hey Stella what do you think?" Was all that awoke Stella from her daydream. Grace and even Felix knew there was something wrong.

"Think about what?" Said Stella as she looked at Boyd's office, then the door and then back at where the comment had come from, Spence.

"Felix said you were the last person to see Boyd last night, did you see him leave?" The panic set in with Stella, what on earth could she say? Then Spence saved her a little bit of time by adding,

"Maybe he went out for a drink and pulled?" After a few moments of laughing, Grace told Spence he was being daft and that they all should get on with their work. As things settled down, Grace approached Stella. Stella knew she knew! This could be a problem.

"Are things ok with you Stella?" Grace started as she leant on Stella's desk. She then continued,

"I know Boyd can be a pain in the ass but even he does manage to go over the top sometimes. If he is giving you a hard time say something. Sometimes he does get it wrong" Stella knew she was getting at something, but didn't know what to say.

"Everything is fine Grace. Honest. It's just that I... err, umm... have..." Stella's words trailed off, as she looked first at Boyd's office and then the door. Oh God how was she going to get out of this one?

"I just have something's on my mind Grace. That's all." Stella knew Grace would know better than that and that she wasn't telling her the truth, but what else could she say?

"It's ok you know Stella?" Grace said a warm smile passed her lips as she put her hand on top of Stella's. Stella knew that Grace knew. "Oh God" thought Stella. Grace continued,

"I mean, we all know what an ass and idiot Boyd can be!" Both Stella and Grace smiled and laughed a little.

"Thanks a bunch Grace! I love you to!" Replied a dark strong voice. Nobody knew how he did it, but Boyd was always able to enter a room without anyone hearing him do so! Stella's face turned white as a sheet and she looked back at her computer screen, which she would try to study intently.

"Aww, come on now Boyd, you know it's a term of affection!" Grace replied with a smile as she stood up and went to walk away. And after she got the full extent of Boyd's stunning smile and feeling herself get a little hot under the collar, she playfully slapped Boyd's arm and walked off.

Stella thought she had gotten away with any interrogation by both Grace and Boyd until she felt a familiar hand upon her shoulder, she turned slightly to see Boyd crouching by her side, he had a sad smile on his face and his eyes seemed to be filled with hurt and pain. Surely he couldn't be upset about her leaving?

"Stella, are you ok?" Boyd asked, but if he was honest he already knew the answer to that question. He knew she thought last night was a mistake, I mean why else would she of left so early? It had been a mistake that it happened the way it had, but he didn't want things to end. He liked Stella. It had been the first time since Frankie he had took anyone home with him. Ok she wasn't Frankie, but nevertheless he liked Stella. As Boyd's mind started to drift back to Frankie he was quickly and sharply brought out of that daydream by Stella's reply,

"I'm fine Boy... Peter. "Stella replied and as she moved a little closer to Boyd she lowered her voice so the others would not hear her next words,

"It's just I am a little unsure of where last night leaves us?" She added. Maybe she already knew the answer but didn't want it.

"Can we continue this in my office?" Asked Boyd, knowing that she would not be comfortable and find anything she wanted to say nigh on impossible to say out her in front of the team. As he got up and walked to his office, Stella got up and followed, thinking all the time what she should say. Felix, and Spence were chatting away and actually getting on, it was only Grace that seemed to be intently watching what was going on between them. Swallowing hard Stella knew she had only one or two at the most options open to her. Either leave or make sure it was forgotten about. She didn't want to leave but at the same time, if she was honest with herself she didn't really want to forget about that night. I mean some lucky woman who finally made an honest man of Boyd would be a very lucky woman indeed. She let him mind drift back to last night as she entered his office and watched him clearing up. She watched him for a moment before shutting the door.

As soon as the door closed, Stella took a deep breath and spoke,

"Look about last night Peter," She paused for a moment to compose herself and gather her thoughts and what to say next, and then continued,

"I was wrong about what I said and was out of order to slap you. But we both have to admit that what happened afterwards was a mistake and should not have happened." She paused again and took another deep breath before continuing,

"Let's just put it down to heat of the moment and let's just say it never happened. I wasn't here so it couldn't of happened right?" It was a question that she didn't really want an answer from and knew she was unlikely to get one from. Stella couldn't read Boyd's eyes as he was either hiding them or looking down at a file he had in his hands. After a few moments he replied,

"Fine. Ok. If that's what's best for you." Still not looking up Stella left him to his file and went back to her desk.

As soon as Stella had left Boyd put the file down and set his glasses down on top of the file, he then put his head in his hands. This is not how he wanted things to turn out. He was lonely and missed the company of a beautiful woman it had felt amazing having somebody to hold last night. The feeling of going to bed with a beautiful woman, especial one he actually liked felt wonderful. God why did everything in his life seem so complicated? Why couldn't he seem to get things right? Why did it seem so hard for him to find that special someone to spend time with? And why the hell did he have to let Frankie walk away? Funny how much he was thinking about Frankie these days. It was as if she was on his mind 24/7, which if he was honest with himself he knew she was. God he still missed her so much, he thought to himself how different things were for him that morning.

Boyd woke up early, too early he thought. He could tell that it was still dark outside, and then he realised that there was somebody asleep in his arms. For one split second he thought (or was it he wished?) it was Frankie but he soon realised that it was Stella. Not that it was a bad thing it being her, he just wished it had been Frankie. Then everything would have been ok and he wouldn't need to be scared or afraid anymore. Boyd let his mind wander back to the night after Mel's death. They were all reeling and hurting, but also shocked from the days events. Grace knew that Spence would hit the rails first and she would look out for and after him. She was a real rock for him, but that was Grace all over! She was always like that for everyone, especially Boyd. She had always been there for him when he needed someone. But it had been him that was the rock this time. For Frankie. Frankie had seemingly gone to pieces and he knew she needed him, but he needed her just as much. It had hit them both so hard. He blamed himself for not being there or able to protect Mel, Frankie blamed herself for not being there and stopping her from entering that damn apartment.

They had all been in Frankie's lab for ages when Spence decided to go home, Grace went with him and Boyd knew if anyone could help him get though the next few days it was Grace. As Boyd watched Frankie trying to clean the table down for the millionth time knowing that it was all because she didn't want to cry in front of him, he walked round to her put his hand on her arm and pulled her round to face him. She didn't dare look at him, he knew why, so he pulled her close into his arms. Moments later he could feel his shirt getting wet with her tears, he didn't care. He had always had feelings for Frankie but he knew this was not the time to say anything to her. They just stood and held each other for ages. They left together and went back to his place he didn't want her to be alone at a time like this and if he was honest, he didn't want to be alone either. She lay by his side in his bed and all he could do was look at her. She was so beautiful and seemed to be so peaceful lying there. She did look like a little lost child, hurting because she had lost something that meant the world to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into his chest, all he wanted to do was love and protect her now. And then he fell asleep.

Over the next few months Boyd and Frankie lent on each other many times and would become almost inseparable, it felt good to be wanted and needed but he knew that the feelings were just as mutual, he wanted and needed her just as much. Then one night they were in Boyd's office drinking and chatting, He was drinking and sitting at his desk reading some file from the case they had just taken on while Frankie was sitting on the sofa reading another file, he looked up at her studying her for a while. He knew he loved her but just didn't know how to or even if he should say anything to her. I mean, what if he had got it wrong? What if he had read the signals wrong? Could any relationship between then honestly work? Especially working so closely together? He tried to put it out of his mind, but was woken from his thoughts when Frankie spoke,

"Peter, look I'm tired do you fancy going out for a drink instead of sitting in this office all night like we always seem to do?" Boyd just sat there in silence, not really sure if he had heard right or if she was just being polite or... well, if he was honest he didn't really know what she meant. He was awful at reading the signs and signals women gave out. But he did know that he wanted Frankie.

The silence seemed to make Frankie aware that she could have just made a huge mistake. The silence seemed almost too much for her and she wanted to get up and leave, but as she was about to the phone rang and it seemed to pull both Boyd and Frankie out of the moment they had just entered. It was Claire needing Boyd's assistance on the case and that it couldn't wait.

"Figures." Thought Frankie as she got up and went to leave, she turned back and met Boyd's eyes as he was putting on his coat ready to leave, both knew what the other was thinking but neither said anything.

Boyd felt something move against his arm and immediately awoke, it was Stella. He noticed she was still asleep in his arms and he watched her for a little while. There was no doubting that she was a beautiful woman. There was also no doubting he could fall for her given the chance but as was the case with Frankie could anything really work out between them? They worked together and if things went wrong the team would suffer, he was already aware that the team was falling apart could it really cope with another team member leaving? Could he really cope with losing another team member? Or getting close to one for that matter?

Boyd shut his eyes again and let his mind drift back to Frankie and that night's events. As he walked wirily back into his office all he could do was think about Frankie's words last night. Did she really have feelings for him or was it just his wishful thinking? Did she really want to go for a drink with him or was it just a line? His mind was still reeling for everything that had happened last night when Grace walked in and told him Claire was outside and wanted to speak with him, she was shown in and the started to talk about the case. Now Boyd was not great when it came to reading women but he was certain Claire had some kind of crush on him and was trying to possible flirt with him. She seemed to be scared and told Boyd that she thought she was being stalked by who ever killed her best friend. After pleading with Boyd to meet her later on that evening and help her he agreed and she hugged him, just as Frankie came in. Evil looks we exchanged between Frankie and Boyd, which he took as meaning he shouldn't be hugging anyone involved with the case.

As Claire left and Frankie gave Boyd some test results he wanted, Boyd realised it was because of what Frankie said last night that she was angry, as he smiled to himself a little he was brought back to earth by Frankie speaking,

"Listen Boyd about last night..." She paused long enough to gather her thoughts and take a deep breath the continued,

"When I asked you out for a drink I meant it. I'd really like to out for a drink with you sometime? What about tonight?" Frankie wasn't sure she wanted to see the expression in Boyd's eyes and was kind of glad that he didn't look up at her. As soon as she'd said it, he was fighting the urge to go over to her and kiss her. But then he realised he was meant to be meeting Claire later that night. He knew he wanted to be with Frankie but he also knew he wanted to catch this guy and solve the case; damn he hated his job at the minute!

"Sorry Frankie I have to meet Claire tonight, she thinks she is being staled and needs my help. Maybe another night?" He didn't dare look up at her.

"Figures Boyd." Frankie replied. Then feeling she had nothing to loose continued,

"It's just like you to put solving the case first. Or should I say a pretty young girl first?" Frankie knew she was wrong but she had been wounded by his refusal and just couldn't stop,

"I mean, I know you want a result but really Boyd, is that at any cost? I've seen the way you are with her. The way she is with you. She fancies you and is only doing it to get what she wants! When are you going to see that?" Frankie knew she'd gone too far and before he could tell her so, she had left the room. Boyd just sat there shocked for a good few moments before shaking himself out of it and getting on with his business, but all day all he could think of was Frankie's words and how he seemed to have hurt her so much. Was she really right? Did he really not care about his team? Was it really a case of "anything to get a result?" Was he that much of an asshole? He knew the answers already but before he had the chance to do anything about it Claire had rung asking him for help now rather than later.

Boyd had found the answers to his and Frankie's questions the hard way. It seemed that the only reason Claire wanted Boyd's attention was so the real killer, Claire's boyfriend could get away. Boyd had bent some rules, broken some of the other rules, and had also seemingly lost any chance he had of having a relationship with Frankie. That was the thing that seemed to stick out in his mind most. And the one thing that hurt the most. A few days later when the reports had been finished and the dust had seemingly settled Boyd went down to Frankie's lab to firstly apologise but also ask if her offer still stood. He wasn't ready for what greeted him when he got there though, Frankie's lab coat, her report on the case and a letter addressed to him. He didn't like the looks of this he thought as he opened the letter and started to read it,

Dear Peter,

Ok I know we always call you Boyd, but given the circumstances I feel that I should call you by your first name. Firstly I must apologise for the suddenness of this letter but also for not facing you. By writing this letter I feel that I have a better chance to explain things and myself to you. This is not easy for me, so I hope you will understand and bare that in mind if things do not sound right. This is not a decision I have made lightly, I have thought about it for a while. Ever since Mel's death in fact, but I always put it off as I thought you needed me.

My main reason for leaving is of course Mel's death. It has hit us all so hard and I know we are all feeling it, but I just feel like I can no longer cope and that my only reason for staying and coping has also now gone. I am of course talking about the other reason for my leaving. What happened that night was just the end of things I guess, as if we were both honest with ourselves, this had been coming for a long time. Ever since the night of Mel's death when I stayed round yours I felt that things had changed between us.

I am not complaining as I am an adult and had a say in things, but I never should have made a pass at you. You were my Boss and I should have known better than that. I must have read the signals wrong because I saw that it was Claire who seemed to have your heart. I won't lecture you on consorting with suspects and victims etc, but I will say she is a very lucky woman to have your heart. If Mel had still been here she would have stopped me from falling for my Boss and making a complete ass of myself!

I didn't want these feelings I have to come out in this letter, but know I cannot take them back. They will always be there and I hope that in time I will be able to either come back or at the very least see you and the guys again. I do want to thank you for being there after Mel's death though. I don't think I could have coped with it half as well if you had not been there for me. You were my rock and truly needed, maybe that is why the things that have happened did happen.

I will be going back into research and training, I do not know where yet all that I do know is it would be impossible for me to stay here and for us to work together now would never work. I know the team has it's problems but we could only make things worse by my staying. I am sorry that I no longer feel able to continue my work here, I am also sorry to let you and the team down. I cannot deny the fact my heart is hurt from that nights events but it was ultimately Mel's death that has caused me to leave.

Please give the team my apologies and tell that I just found things too much for me and needed to leave, that I am sorry for not staying and not explaining things to them all face-to-face. If I was to look in your eyes I know that it would destroy me and break my already hurting heart. I am sorry I can't stay Peter and that things are not different. I hope that you will understand and forgive me. Take care Peter and give my love and best wishes to the team. I will miss them all, but especially you Peter, and your arms! I will always love and think of you.

All my love

Frankie.

Boyd still had that letter. He kept it with him always; it was in his shirt pocket and only left there when he read it sometimes. And when he read it, it would always make him cry just as he was now. As he folded the letter up and placed it back in his shirt pocket he wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself when he heard a familiar voice,

"What's the matter Peter?" Only grace ever called him Peter these days and he looked up to see his long standing friend in the doorway to his office with a concerned look on her face. He loved the way she always cared for him, it was something that had made them firm friends when they first met he guess.

"I'm ok Grace, I was just..." Boyd started but stopped. Grace knew he needed a friend and a chat so she walked in, closed the door and sat upon his sofa. Boyd joined her and then he continued,

"I just have a few things on my mind Grace. That's all." He went to get up and Grace spoke,

"Other than the case Peter?" She knew the answer but hoped he would humour her and start talking more freely.

"Yes Grace, other than the case!" He knew what she was doing, but he also knew she was doing it because she cared and had his best interests at heart.

"What were you reading that made you cry Peter?" She said and then quickly added,

"And don't tell me you weren't or had something in your eye! I know you better than that Peter Boyd!" Although she had said it as a joke he knew that she meant it. He smiled a little. The silence came back and they just sat there. Grace knew what was wrong. But she needed him to tell her that. She knew it was Frankie's letter, she knew he loved her. He just had to tell her that. After what seemed like an age Boyd spoke,

"Frankie's letter." There was a long pause before he continued,

"I miss her so much Grace. It was my fault she left. I know she told me to tell you guys it was Mel's death, but I know deep down it wasn't the main reason for her leaving." He could feel his eyes start to well up again and wiped them before continuing,

"Why do I always seem to get it wrong Grace? Why do I keep messing up? Why can't I sort my life out? And why am I such an idiot at times?" He paused again and then told Grace about last night and things that happened between himself and Stella. Grace just sat there, intently listening to him speak and tell her what was going on in his life. She never once "scalded" him about his error of judgment concerning Stella. And then Boyd told Grace of Frankie and his feelings for her. Again she sat there listening intently, taking everything in quietly. After he had said all he needed to say she spoke.

"So Peter, what do you intend on doing about things?" It always amazed him how she could always sum it all up in just a few words. He knew he had to sort it out but was scared and always hated "facing his fears" and it was always Grace that got him through it all. A few moments had gone by when Boyd spoke again,

"I don't know Grace. I just don't know." As Grace went to talk to him and give him advice, the office phone rang. They had another case.

**Ten years beforehand:** 20th June 1996. Smithfield Meat Market at 1300hrs.

God it's so hot, Sean thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Mind you, it's not like he was complaining, it had been ages since St. Peter's Day had been held in such nice weather! Normally it would be raining or cloudy or if they were really lucky freezing cold. It had seemed like a good turn out, not just for St. Peter's personnel but also for the crowds. Ok, Sean was aware of the problems that the organization had been having of late but things really seemed to be looking up for them all now. It was true that there was much work still to be done but with colleagues like him and Gabrielle they would be fine, he just knew it. Gabby, as her friends called her, had only just joined the cadets and found herself in the prime if a little scary position of being at St. Peter's Day in her brand new uniform. From the moment they had first met both Sean and Gabby had become firm friends. This friendship would stand the test of time and would find strength were there was none.

Gabby had hoped that she could join the parade but was told that due to some kind of legal problems within St. Peter's she could not join her friends. She was a little upset by this and as was always the case it was Sean that brightened her day. After giving her friend a hug, she left to take her seat within St. Paul's Cathedral where she would await the arrival of the parade and her friend. She was already seated with her family and friends when all the commotion outside happened. Maybe it was a good thing she had not been able to go with them? But it was her nature that made her want to be out there helping, or at the very least making sure her friend was alright. As the curiosity got too much for her, Gabby left her parents side and went to see what was happening outside. What she saw not only scared her but also scarred her for life.

It wasn't just what Gabby saw that scarred her so much it was more what she heard that has stayed with her all these years, it was the screams and cries for help that had been what woke Gabby up every night for the past 10 years. Of course all the dead and dying bodies were gruesome enough for her but the voices have never left her. But she knew that Sean felt the same way, both have had their **demons** and their nightmares to deal with during that day but both have always been there for each other. Sean lost his wife and Gabby lost her older brother, both would spend the next 10 years looking out for each other. The nightmares would never go away. Although things did eventually move on the stories and conspiracy theories didn't, the organization name was dragged through the papers and all over the news. It just seemed like everyone couldn't get enough of the organization. Then Sean made the comment to Gabby that one minute they had gone from being down on their luck and the next they had all the coverage they wanted and needed. Both knew something was wrong, but neither knew what. But then again they were not the only ones! Over the next 10 years both Gabby and Sean headed a group of dedicated colleagues ho would stop at nothing to find out the truth. Their motto had become; The Truth. At Any Cost.

**Ten Yeas On:**

The team has been called to Smithfield Meat Market, where a body has been found in an abandoned building and as Felix gets to work the team use what little is known about the case to try and patch some case together. At first none of the team is really too sure why they are being asked to look into this case, but they are told that not only does the commissioner have it on good authority that there was something about this case that just **didn't add up** but she also has a son that is involved in St. Peter's. All the team can see to come up with is that a masked assassin(s) went on a mad killing spree in the centre of London, taking their anger and frustrations out on people within the St. Peter's organization. They would kill 10 people in their first attack and after a few moments people thought that it was over and started to help other out only to find that the killer(s) would then kill a further 20 people. Most of the victims were the organizations own people but those that were left to help people did so with accuracy, tact and diplomacy. There seemed to be a group of loyal members of the organization, which believed events that day were a little too obvious and planned to be real. They believed in a conspiracy theory attaining to certain members of the organization, but nothing could be proven.

Felix had examined the body and found that it was a male, in his mid 40's. He had been beaten and then shot. Nobody was quite sure if it was because of the attack 10 years ago or if this was because **they** (whoever they were!) were planning another attack or even if they had anything to do with the case! The team kept hitting a stumbling block of this group of loyal members of the organization, no matter which direction they went in, they would always come up against this group. Boyd wasn't sure why but he just didn't like them. As the team sat around studying the case files and notes they had already made Grace spoke up,

"I just don't understand it. Why would an organization like St. Peter's Ambulance even consider risking there reputation? Especially when they seemed to be having such a bad time of things?" She paused. Boyd could always read Grace like a book and spoke for her,

"If they were having bad press though, something like an attack on the organization would certainly "boost" there "ratings" as it were." Exactly Boyd, Grace said. And then Stella followed up with,

"It just makes no sense that every investigation should lead back to this other "loyal" group. Unless it was they who really carried out the attack and they were just trying to shift the focus?"

Over the next few days all the team did their best to map out what really happened that day and why they had a battered body with a bullet in his head in Felix's lab! And how it all tied in. if at all with the St. Peter's organization. The team had two options open to them at the minute, the organization had been targeted by this masked gunman(s) and he had either struck again or someone had killed the killer as revenge? But that then left the team with the most bizarre idea yet, that some members of the "top brass" within the organization had planned this attack to give themselves a better press. If this was the case than maybe the "hunter had become the hunted" as Grace so finely put it. It looked as though the only option that the team could really peruse was the conspiracy theory, so they would hall in the groups ring leader, Sean Peters.

As Boyd and the team went to arrest Sean Felix called to say they had found another body. It was beaten and then shot like the first body but it also had some strange markings "carved" onto their front. At first the team was puzzled about the meaning of the markings that was of course until they found they had links to the St. Peter's organization. Over the course of the next few days the team worked hard to establish a link between body one and body two, Grace noticed that the markings had a religious meaning as well as being a link to the St. Peter's organization. "Could it be that these killings are to atone for the attack that day?" Boyd thought to himself. But again every time the team came up with an answer this loyal break away group from the organization's name was thrown into the mix. Many times Sean's name would also come up in those self same lines on enquiry. Was this a coincidence or maybe more? The whole team would struggle with the answer, so the team pulled in Sean to "help with their enquires." This is where things got interesting. Sean would be reading one of the lessons in St. Paul's during the organizations next St. Peter's Day service. This was to be held that very same day!

As Boyd and Grace entered the Cathedral Grace spoke,

"Peter, I'm not so sure this is the right way to go about things. This is a Cathedral after all." She looked up into Boyd's big brown eyes and knew what he was going to say before he said it,

"At any cost Grace. At any cost." Both know what he meant and Grace just followed behind and continued to let him lead. As they walked in Boyd could tell there was a lot of mumblings going on which made him nervous, maybe Grace was right. He already though he was headed for hell anyway, "so, why not go the whole hog?" He thought as he got to the parapet he spoke in his best commanding voice,

"My name is Detective Superintendent Peter Boyd; I'm with the cold Case unit attached to the Met. I am looking for Sean Peters?" As Boyd spoke he looked around like he always did, ok things looked hostile but he knew he had to do this. Just as he spotted whom he thought was Sean Peters a voice behind him spoke,

"I'm Sean Peters Mr. Boyd, what can I do for you?" Boyd looked up to a man who had obviously come from the parapet and was being clung onto by a young girl with sparkling blue eyes and long dark hair. For a moment he was captivated by this girl, she was beautiful and he began to feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. Was this lust? Desire? Or maybe something more?

He was shook out of his day dream when with a clearing of his throat Sean spoke again,

"I said what is it I can do for you Mr. Boyd?" Boyd seemed a little flushed as he shook his head slightly and spoke,

"I have reason to believe that you belong to or run a group of loyal St. Peter's Ambulance members that believe the massacre that took place here 10 years ago was not just a random attack. You are said to believe that it was more of a planned set up?" Sean agreed and asked again what Boyd wanted, Boyd replied,

"I was wondering if you could come down to the station with us and clear up some loose ends for up and hopefully help us with our enquires?" Sean agreed and was ready to leave but it was the young woman clinging onto him that had the problem.

"No Sean, please don't go!" She begged.

"They'll take you away from me!" She pleaded with him.

He calming reassured her and went to leave with the team. But this girl just couldn't let him go and came running out after her friend, all the time he was telling her that it would be ok. His last words were what struck both Boyd and Grace,

"I won't let them get you any more Gabby! I promised you."

As Gabby watched Boyd take Sean away the panic and fear set in. He was always there for her, always had been. Whatever she had been through he had never once left her side, that's how it had been when they first met, how it always was and how it always should be. She was scared, not because she thought he'd been involved, everyone knew he'd never do anything like that, but she was scared because he wasn't going to be there to hold her and stop the tears or nightmares. As the fear became too much for Gabby to bare she races to Sean and grabbed Boyd's arm without thinking,  
"Please let him go! You don't understand. He's not done anything wrong!" With all the team trying to release her grip on Boyd she just would not let go. Even after being told she would be arrested, if anything this made her grip Boyd's arm harder.  
"Let go of my arm now or I will arrest you! Let go of me, NOW!" Boyd said with authority, at that moment Gabby looked up into his eyes. As their eyes met something happened that neither could have imagined, in her eyes he saw fear and in his she saw the eyes of the one man who could possible save her from her own personal hell. As Gabby loosened her grip she spoke quietly to Boyd while continuing to look deep into his eyes,  
"Please, let him go, I need him! I can't do this alone."

Back at Cold Case's HQ, Sean was being interviewed by Spence and Stella in one room while Gabby was talking to Boyd and Grace in the other.  
"Look, for the last time Sean is innocent and hasn't done anything wrong! I know my friend. You have it wrong." Gabby said for what seemed like the millionth time. She had tried many times to tell Boyd and Grace the truth and what had happened that day and every time all they wanted to do was talk about Sean and the group. Never the conspiracy theories or what the group had found out. Ok, so they hadn't actually found out a lot, but there was something. Everyone knew it just nobody wanted to come out and say anything. Gabby was getting angry now and was up pacing about, both Grace and Boyd shot glances at each other, they knew what it mean. A guilty conscience. But what if they had it wrong?  
"Sit down please Miss Rossi and tell me how you and Sean became friends?" Grace asked. Gabby didn't know why but she liked Grace, she was nice and kind. Not like Boyd, Gabby didn't like his nature. She wasn't sure of him at all. He just didn't seem to be listening or for that matter want to listen! Gabby sat down, looked at Boyd and then Grace and spoke,

"We met when I first joined St. Peter's. I was a cadet and he was the leader of my division. He saw I was scared and nervous the first time I went along and he took me under his wing. It was also because I had it." Both Boyd and Grace looked at each other with a look that said, "What have we uncovered here?" Gabby saw this look and knew what they thought and spoke to correct them,  
"I know what you are both thinking. You are wrong. By it I mean he saw I had a natural talent for the job we do. It's called a very caring nature Mr. Boyd. Pity you don't have one!" Gabby said as she sniffed at him, Grace smiled and Boyd just sat there. For a few moments there was silence and Gabby met Boyd's eyes again, she couldn't put her finger on it but there was certainly something in them. For a moment both seemed to be captivated by each others eyes, Grace noticed this and made a semi-silent cough which brought both to their senses. Boyd shifted in his seat before speaking,

"I can understand you have a duty to be loyal to your friend, but I must ask you this. Did Sean know of or play any part in the masked attack that happened that day?" He saw her eyes change from possibly fiery passion to dark and filled with hurt and pain. Had he gone too far? Was she about to snap? Could he possible be wrong? Gabby wanted to fight, she was angry and mad as hell at this guy who had no idea of the truth standing in front of her asking stupid questions. She wanted to kill, ok slap this pompous, arrogant asshole standing in front of her. But she knew she couldn't do that, plus he didn't know the truth because it wasn't common knowledge. Instead of what she wanted to do Gabby got up from her seat and in a soft slow voice said,  
"Please get out of my way. I am leaving. You have no idea of the truth and if you think you have the right man, you are a bigger fool that I thought. I can no longer stay listening to this." Gabby's eyes told Boyd she wasn't joking. But he didn't want to comply with her request, ok her demand. So he spoke,  
"Miss. Rossi, please sit down. You are not going to leave until you tell me the truth." Although Boyd spoke calmly he didn't feel it on the inside, he just couldn't place why.

Grace, who had mainly stayed silent was watching events unfold and would quietly note that Gabby eyes were becoming dark and lifeless, "any moment now," thought Grace, "She's going to snap." Gabby did not sit down and walked to the door, Boyd blocked her off at the door and repeated his request for her to sit down. She looked him square in the eye, his brown eyes were deep and didn't give anything away, but then again nor did Gabby's! Grace thought she was about to hit Boyd and told Boyd to let her go, he still did not move.  
"I am not going to ask you again you arrogant son of a..." Gabby was cut off before she could finish by Grace shouting at Boyd to let her go. Finally he moved out of her way and Gabby almost ran out of the room and building, crying loudly as she went. She was closely followed by Boyd who was closely followed by Grace, neither of them wanting to "drop it." Before Gabby could get outside Boyd had hold of her arm but didn't plan on Gabby's reaction. With fear in her eyes she swung around and slapped him across the face. Both Grace and Boyd stopped in shock and horror, but it was Gabby's reaction that was more of a concern to them both.

Defensively holding her arms around herself and backing into the nearest corner, the fear and dread in her eyes was apparent. Neither Boyd nor Grace could have prepared themselves for what happened next. All Gabby could do was cry and say the words, "please don't hurt me" over and over again. Neither knew what to do, Grace got closer to her and tried talking to her but got nothing out of her. Boyd just stood there not really knowing what to say or do. He had just seen, well he didn't really know what he had just seen, and was feeling a little unsure now of how to handle things.  
"Sean. I want Sean. I want my friend. Please don't take him away from me. Please" was the next thing that Gabby said. The look in her eyes told Boyd all he needed to know. She was innocent and had nothing to do with events that day, nor did she know about them. But what he still didn't know was if anything Sean had to do with that day. Gabby spoke again,  
"Sean was there that day because he was in the parade. He will be at the end of most of your investigations because he has a lot to do with the organization. He believes, like me that events that day were planned and somebody set it up to look like an attack. Possible for news coverage and sympathy."

After a short pause Gabby continued,  
"He was there also as a first aider. That was, is his life! It's both of our lives. That is what we do. This is all we know and all we do. Especially now." There was something about that last statement, but Boyd didn't know what. She looked up first into Grace's eyes and then Boyd's, she saw a different reaction in both of them. In Grace's eyes she saw sympathy and understanding in Boyd's eyes she saw questioning and doubts. Maybe it was time to tell them the truth and all she knew, but it wasn't going to be easy. If she told them what she knew they would ask her why and how and she would have to tell them everything. Gabby got up from the floor she had sat on while she cried, and came out of the corner slightly.  
"I think I need to tell you what happened that day." Gabby said. She was a little unsteady on her feet but Grace gently lead her towards the interrogation room, Gabby shook her head and looked at Grace first then Boyd. After both Grace and Boyd looked at each other they showed Gabby into Boyd's office. As they all sat down Gabby was clearly scared and unsure of what she was about to do, Grace went for coffee and Boyd just sat there watching, looking at Gabby. He was hooked and transfixed by her and didn't know why.

"You have no idea what it was like that day." Gabby started to speak as Grace walked in and after thanking her for the coffee she continued, 

"All those people screaming and crying. The dead and dying bodies we gruesome but we could always deal with those easier than the voices of the helpless. I had never seen a dead body, and that vision alone has haunted me ever since." Gabby paused again, Grace looked at Boyd and knew he had fallen in love with Gabby. She also knew why. Deep down in his heart all Boyd needed and wanted was to be and to loved. He needed looking after and needed to look after somebody. Grace had always wished and hoped secretly that it would be her he would turn to, but knew after they started working together that could never happen. Besides she was happy now! Maybe once the case was over with he'd call her and ask her out? Hoping this time he could not only read the signs but would see what was obvious to her. Gabby felt the same way about him. Then Gabby began to speak again waking Grace from her daydream,

"I can still see and hear all the events of that night. I know Sean can as well, but he has always been there for me. He has never left my side since that day. We both lost a family member that day. My older brother and his wife were standing either side of Sean and were killed first. I was a cadet and had just joined so was not able to take part in the parade, so my brother took my place. That thought alone has always haunted me." Gabby Paused again. Boyd was aware that she was crying and as he was sat next to her on the sofa he wiped her tears away, this surprised Gabby (and Grace if she was honest) and she moved back slightly, looking round to meet Boyd's eyes. The smile in them told her all she needed to know, she didn't need to be scared of this man.

"Don't worry Gabby," calling her by her first name for the very first time, "I'll not hurt you and you don't need to be afraid of me." Boyd said as he gently and absent mindedly stroked her face, gabby could feel his soft hands and leant into his hand as she began to relax and feel safe. She then began to speak again,

"I watched them get to the steps of St. Paul's and then all I heard was the gun shots. I watched first my brother then Sean's wife killed instantly, although I was desperately trying to get outside to help and do my job, my parents were holding me back until they saw James laying there on the ground, as they went running outside they were also both killed." Gabby paused to try compose herself and gather her thoughts, as the tears flooded from her eyes she knew she couldn't go on. All Gabby could do was sob an apology and get up to leave. Grace and Boyd were silent and stuck to the spot for a few seconds before Boyd was up out of his seat and following Gabby out of his office. Grace just sat there knowing both needed time and space. She still had her own demons to deal with when it came to losing her family. She hadn't got over losing her child yet and she wasn't even going to start thinking about her ex-husband. She could see the hurt and pain in Gabby's eyes. Meanwhile, outside Boyd had caught up with Gabby. They had both come to a standstill just outside the Cold Case offices. They stood silently for a while before Boyd spoke,

"Would you like for me to take you home?" Grace shook her head and then spoke,  
"I want my best friend. I want the pain and nightmares to stop! But most of all I don't want to be alone." The silence was so loud it actually scared Boyd, he wasn't used to this type of silence, and he didn't know what to say or do for the best. A few moments later Gabby spoke again,

"He killed 10 people including my family and Sean's wife before it stopped, we all thought it was over and done with but moments later it started again and he had killed a further 20 people." She paused and turned to face Boyd, tears running down her cheeks, he wiped them gently away.

"What's your first name?" She asked Boyd. He was slight taken back but told her, she smiled slightly and then spoke again,

"Peter, you have to believe that Sean is innocent. All he has every done is help me to cope and find out the truth of what happened that day. Please will you help me Peter?" He knew she was right and Sean was innocent, and later events in the interview room would say as much. The team then took on the case that was haunting both Gabby and Sean.

Meanwhile inside the Cold Case offices Grace had entered the interrogation room and told Spence and Stella that things had changed and that Sean was certainly innocent. As they came out Stella told of the things Sean had said, he did know something but he wasn't saying. As the conversation had continued Sean had become edgy and cagy, they had wondered why and kept asking but all the could get him to say was, "I have to save my friend. I have to be there for her." When both Stella and Spence had asked him what it meant he wouldn't say. Grace was not a fool and knew that it was Gabby he was protecting and looking after. She wasn't sure how yet or from what but it was something major. As Boyd walked back in with Gabby, she spotted Sean and ran to him, Boyd looked hurt and dejected. Both Sean and Gabby held each other for ages not wanting to let go of each other or even to move. As they held each other Boyd spoke,

"Right guys, in light of recent development this is what we are going to do. We are going to look into why and who would want to set up a planned attack on people that day." As Boyd paused Felix walked in and Spence spoke,  
"Boss, why are we forgetting about these two bodies that are downstairs on slabs in Felix's lab?" Before he could answer Felix spoke,  
"Make that three bodies Spence! We have just found another one. Pretty much the same but this also had a note pinned onto the body in Latin, which basically reads, 'We will all be judged for all of our sins. ALL OF US!' I think we maybe looking at revenge or retaliation killings for the attack that day." All were silent for a long time, the team now found themselves with two major cases that were linked. But no one knew just how long or many more bodies this thing could turn up. The fear in Gabby's eyes was a puzzle but Sean seemed to know how to make it better. Over the next few hours the team aided by Sean and Gabby talked about everything that had happened that day and everything they had found out. But there was one thing both Sean and Gabby wasn't saying. Maybe now was the time for it to be said?

"There is something we aren't telling you all." Sean said, this was going to be the hardest conversation either of them had ever had to do, and all he could do was be there and hold Gabby's hand. Turning to face Gabby Sean continued,  
"My angel, you need to tell Boyd and his team the truth. I'll always be here for you. I promise. Holding your hand." As Sean took her hand and smiled at her Gabby knew she had to say what she saw. After taking a deep breath she spoke,   
"Peter, I think I know who helped plan it. It was Adrian. My uncle. And the reason I joined St. Peter's." They were all silent for a long time before anyone spoke. It was Stella that broke the silence,  
"Ok, so why and did he do it alone?"  
"That's what we have been trying to find out over the past 10 years." Said Sean. As Stella and Sean spoke Boyd had noticed that Gabby had gone into Boyd's office and was looking out of the window. He walked in and went over to her, they were both silent for a long time before he spoke,

"What is it that you can't tell me Gabby?" It shocked Gabby a little, for a moment she was unsure what he meant by it until she turned to look in his eyes, then she knew. She started to cry again and after wiping her tears away again he pulled her close and gently held her in his arms. He saw a lost and very scared young woman, which needed looking after, caring for and strangely saving. He just didn't know what, or who from! He didn't know why but he felt so relaxed and comfortable with Gabby, all the fears and tears that he had shed since both Mel and Frankie had gone seemed to be drying up while he was with her. She couldn't understand it, why did she feel so comfortable and safe in the arms of a near perfect stranger? How come he seemed so different from how he was earlier? Why wasn't she scared of this man? Gabby felt so safe and secure right now, she needed and wanted to tell him everything, but wasn't sure she could or should be falling for this man. What would happen when the case was over? He must have kids and a wife? Or maybe Grace was his girlfriend? She thought as much with the comfortable 'air' between the pair of them. She was unsure again.

"I think..." Started Gabby, then quietly turned back to face the window before continuing,  
"I think it was my Uncle Adrian that arranged a masked gunman to kill people. But it doesn't make sense. My uncle was a good man and was loyal to the organization." Gabby turned to face Boyd again before speaking again,  
"Peter he wouldn't of killed people for real. It just wasn't him. There was only one man he would have ever..." Gabby trailed off as she realised what she was about to say. She hadn't spoken about it since it happened, not to anyone. Not even Sean knew that. As Boyd saw the fear back in Gabby's eyes he pulled her close again and spoke,  
"It's ok Gabby. Don't be afraid. I won't let anyone harm you again. I promise. I will always do everything I can to protect you." All he could do was to hold her close and whisper soft reassurances into her beautiful long thick dark hair. He took a deep breath and reveled in her sweet smell. He knew he'd fallen and just prayed she would not only feel the same but also give him a chance to make things right. For both of them. They stayed like this for ages and didn't hear the team or Sean leave. They were both so tired that they just crashed out in Boyd's office. Boyd held Gabby so tight and closely in his arms not daring to fall asleep for fear that this moment would end. He wanted it to last forever.

As the team and Sean got into the office they all saw their boss and Gabby sleeping, cuddled together, each of them seemed to have an opinion and thought in their head at that moment in time. For instances, Sean was concerned for his best friend and just wanted her to find happiness. Grace wanted her long standing friend to find the happiness he sought so desperately sometimes, but also had a secret wish that is was her in Boyd's arms. Stella's mind was flooded with thoughts of that night in his office then his bed and thoughts that she did the right thing. Felix wondered if he knew what he was doing, she was at first a suspect then a victim. "He should not be getting involved with her yet" thought Felix. It was Spence that seemed to have the biggest problem with her being asleep in his arms. All that kept going through his mind was, is this going to be another Clara? Was he about to loose it completely again? It did worry Spence a little, because when Boyd let his 'emotions' get the better of him, people got hurt. He didn't want to be loosing any more members of the team or for that matter any more sleep and tears! As they we all lost in their own little world both the office and Sean's phone rang surprising everyone.

As both Boyd and Gabby woke up, they both realised there was a hive of activity outside his office. While slowly waking up Boyd smiles at Gabby and kisses her on the cheek, it send shivers up her spine and they both smile as they walk out into the office not really sure or prepared for what they were about to come across. Sean was talking on his phone and getting instruction from whoever was on the other end and Felix was being told things and taking information down. Moments later both were off the phone and looking shocked and stunned. Boyd didn't like that kind of look, everyone had a bad feeling about those phone calls. Felix went first,  
"They have found another body. Like the others but there was a note this time." Felix paused and turned to Gabby, who knew it was bad. Felix watched both Boyd and Sean take a hand of Gabby's before continuing,  
"It's your uncle. He admits to planning the masked attack, but states that it wasn't meant to be real or happen the way it did. He was after one man and one man only." And the words sank in Gabby knew immediately who it was and things started to fall into place.  
"Terrence." She said almost without thinking. For a few moments Gabby closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears. Surely all this couldn't be because of what happened all those years ago? Moments later she was woken from her thoughts by Sean's voice,

"Gabby we have a problem. They have been some bomb attacks in London. We have to go do our job." Sean could see the look in Boyd's eyes and could tell he not only cared about her but also seemed to love her. He then turned and asked if they wanted to help. Like he could have stopped Boyd anyway? He wasn't going to let Gabby go now, he had certainly learnt his lesson last time! So the team all left with Sean and Gabby for the area they had been sent to, which of course was the epicenter of events! In Boyd's car he asked Gabby what she had meant by the name Terrence. He could tell by the silence and the look in her eyes, that it wasn't good. Gabby told Boyd that she would tell him but not yet. He understood. As they got to the epicenter the team all split up, Sean went with Spence and Stella while Body and Grace went with Gabby. Felix had stayed behind to makes sure the bodies and findings were in order. She also wasn't sure if she wanted to see Boyd go off the rails! As Spence and Stella helped Sean with the injured they would listen to Sean tell them what had really happened that day.

A few months back Adrian had contacted Sean telling him that he knew what had happened that day 10 years previous. It seems that because St. Peter's Ambulance as an organization had started to get really bad press some members of the "top brass" had started to have discussions about how to fix things. All the usual ideas had come forward, then someone made a joke about what they needed was a good incident to get them the "sympathy vote." Not many people took her seriously but it seemed to make sense. They were all used to setting up fake "incidences" so why not do it on a grand scale like this? Although Adrian was not involved with the real incident as such, he did arrange for two killers to be present. The first was meant to pretend to "shoot and kill" 20 people who would all be actors and not really die. The other guy was a real sniper and was hired by Adrian to kill a member of one of their cadet divisions. Although both Stella and Spence asked why Sean wouldn't answer. Instead he spoke about how this guy, Terrence got wind of it and then hired another killer to take out and then kill those people.

As Gabby, Boyd and Grace entered into the main entrance to St. Peter's Gate they could all hear and feel the tension and fear that surrounded them, as they helped all the people they could, Gabby came across an old friend from her division, Mark who was seemingly busy helping all the people he could also. After passing pleasantries they went to part company when they heard a loud noise and what seemed like the foundations giving way. As Mark ran out of the entrance he was crushed by falling debris, Gabby did all she could but knew she couldn't do anything. She hid her head in Boyd's chest for a few moments before she asked Grace to go get Sean and more help so they could remove the bodies and injured. This left Boyd and Gabby alone and as they investigated further inside they talked about the things that had happened over the past week. It seemed to both Gabby and Boyd that there was something between them but neither wanted to admit it or be the first to say anything. Although both wanted to, neither felt right doing so when both had secrets they needed to share first.

There was an explosion that scared both Boyd and Gabby, the would spend the next 5 minutes trying to find an exit from where they were. When they couldn't find one both saw the fear in each others eyes and knew that something wasn't right. Moments later there was another explosion trapping both Boyd and Gabby in the main hall. Neither could escape, as the panic and fear were starting to set in with Gabby at least, Boyd was doing his "I'm not scared" routine. While trying to escape Gabby and Boyd talk about their pasts. Boyd tells her of his wife, the affair, Joe going missing, why he ended up investigating cold cases, Mel, Frankie and Stella. He was always honest and open with her which, he feels will scare her off. Gabby feels differently than that and admits to having stronger feelings because of it. She then tells him of her past. Of the bullies, losing her twin sister, why she joined St. Peter's, her past loves and how Sean had saved her life on more than one occasion. There was one thing she didn't tell him, but it was purely because she still hurt from it's memory.  
"Gabby, whatever you have been though, I will always be here for you. I have fallen in love with you and nothing will ever make me feel any differently." As he pulled her close she could tell from his eyes that he meant it. She wanted to tell him now but still couldn't bring herself to utter the words see needed to. As he kissed her on the lips she could feel herself melt into his arms, she knew she would be safe with him and she knew she would never have to feel scared again.

Outside Grace had found Sean and the others and was now trying to get their way back inside St. Peter's Gate. They were all worried about Boyd and Gabby, and all just had a "hunch" something wasn't right.  
"I just don't understand, why would Adrian want to kill this Terrence bloke?" Stella asked. Grace already seemed to have the answer,  
"Oh come on Stella, think about it." Grace thought she would have known or at the were least read up on the history of St. Peter's. When Stella had given up Grace continued,  
"There was a case reported in all the national papers that a guy who made it to the top in one county from St. Peter's was a convicted pedophile. He was about to be arrested when he went missing without a trace. Everyone looked for him but he was never found." Grace paused to look at Sean, she wanted to make sure she had her facts right and when she got the little nod of approval continued,  
"I am assuming that after name and face changes, he moved down to Sean and Gabby's county and started working with children again. I am also assuming that Adrian found this out and either told him to go or decided to take action."

"Actually it was a bit of both Grace." Said Sean who had been listening intently but tying to find a way in. He continued to talk,  
"He started working in the same division as Gabby, Adrian's niece. Adrian couldn't stand the thought of him having the chance to hurt Gabby so he felt he had to do something about it." All nodded in agreement knowing that they would all more than likely do much the same thing for their flesh and blood. Stella took the bold step of asking the one question that was in all of their minds but nobody seemed to want to ask,  
"Did this guy, Terrence. Did he ever, you know. Hurt Gabby?" Sean knew what she meant and wished he had the answer but he didn't. He took a moment then replied,  
"In all honesty, I don't know. If he did she hasn't said anything to me. I hope and pray to God he didn't. But the more I think about that night, I am not so sure he didn't." Sean paused.

"A month before the attack, I was on my way to pick Gabby up from the meeting, but when I got there she wasn't around. It was unusual to say the least. I just knew something was wrong." Sean paused again, Grace knew he was struggling with the words and put her hand on his shoulder to show she understood. He continued,  
"I found her in the toilets, semi-conscious having swallowed a load of pills and then slitting her wrists. To this day she has never said why." Sean paused to wipe a tear away from his eye.  
"I think that could have been why Adrian did what he did. I have never forgiven myself for it and have never left her side since that day." He stopped for a moment and then continues to try and get to his friend. After a few moments of fairly uncomfortable silence Sean spoke again,  
"I have never felt comfortable when Gabby falls in love with or meets men. I have to make sure I am comfortable and happy with them. They must love and care for her. They must also look after her emotionally. That is one of the most important things. Your Boss, Boyd. He's the only man I feel could give her all she needs. I am happy if they are happy." A smile passed all members of the team. They all knew.

Meanwhile inside the main hall Boyd and Gabby where holding each other and talking with each other about their pasts, they were too relaxed with each other to notice the killer creeping up on them, and neither noticed til it was too late. It was certainly too late for Boyd as he felt the searing pain in his side he knew he had been stabbed but before he had the chance to turn around blacked out, the last memory he had was of Gabby's eyes, there was fear in them. At first Gabby was too scared or shocked to speak but after she saw who it was she screamed and ran for the door. But what use was that going to be, there was no way out was there? "Oh God no, please not like this!" thought Gabby as he came towards her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at him. Still he advanced upon her not saying anything just glaring at her with evil intention upon his mind. And then she saw him give that evil sick smile he had that night of the attack. All Gabby do was to cry out for help, but like that night she knew no one could hear her cries. Where was Sean when she needed him again? And what about Boyd? Was he ok?

Outside Sean and the team had heard Gabby's cries they knew something was wrong and they all doubled their efforts to get inside. And then something hit Sean,

"Oh My God!" He said. The team turned to look at Sean. All he could say was "I have to get in there." While they all fought to get inside I think they all knew what they were all afraid of saying. Gabby **had** beenattacked by Terrence and it was Terrence that had attacked those people that day. But what the hell was he doing here, now? Moments later they had finally found a way in, now all they needed to do was find Gabby and Boyd. Then they heard Gabby's screams & cries as she pleaded with him not to hurt her. They followed her voice and found themselves outside the main hall, but could not get inside again. Fighting the tears back Sean shouted to Gabby,

"Gabby, I'm here. I am outside. I'll come get you." All he could hear was her cries; thoughts went through his mind of being too late and not being able to save her. He shook them out of his head and they continued to try get inside.

"It's no good Sean." Terrence's evil cold voice said on the other side.

"You are going to get to Gabby just too late again." He sneered and cruelly laughed. Pinning Gabby down with his massive frame and holding her hands high above her head, Terrence spoke again,

"How does it feel Sean? Knowing what I'm doing and about to do? I bet you feel helpless don't you?" He paused but then with an evil chuckle continued,

"How does it feel Sean listening to me rape you little friend again? What about when I slit her throat? I'll do that right at the moment you enter that door! I want you to see this! I want you to feel helpless!"

"You touch her and I'll kill you." Spence said surprising not only Terrence but also himself and the other's.

"Ahhh, you must be with the guy I've just stabbed and knocked out. He'll get his afterwards." Spence was now clawing at the door.

Although Gabby was trying to fight she knew he was too strong for her,

"Oh God," She thought, "He's going to kill me and I'll never see my friends again." The other two thoughts that kept going through her mind were Sean and Peter Boyd. Sean was always going to be her guardian angel and it would always ultimately be him she fought for and needed but it was Boyd she thought about the most, mainly if he was ok. She knew she wanted, needed and quite possible loved him. The thought of Boyd and Sean made her try to fight a little more, maybe if she fought enough it would give Sean time to get into the room. And then she felt the searing pain of Terrence's hand across her face. As she screamed out and tried to fight again, Terrence pulled out the knife that had taken Boyd out.

"If you don't stop moving I will kill you now." She could see the evil in his eyes and in turn he saw the fear in her own eyes. She knew at that moment it was fighting a loosing battle and she closed her eyes and stopped fighting. There was silence and all she could do was cry.

Moments before Boyd had shaken himself too and could just about make out the outlines of a man towering over Gabby and he just knew it wasn't a good thing. As he slowly and quietly moved nearer he could just make out the words they were saying to each other. After picking up the same heavy object he had been hit with he moved closer to this man and Gabby, she never saw him coming which was good as nor do this man menacingly towering over the woman he loved. That thought alone shocked him; he wasn't expecting to feel like this again. After his wife, Jess, Frankie and Stella, he was ready to throw himself into his work and not let his emoticons get the better of him. He was not expecting this, any of this, at the start of the week! But if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't want it any other way. Well, other than not to have been stabbed and for Gabby to be safely in his arms right now that is!

Moments later Terrence was lying on top of Gabby unconscious, it was only a few moments later that Gabby opened her eyes to meet the beautiful brown eyes of a loving kind and concerned Peter Boyd. He helped Gabby remove Terrence's body from on top of her and seconds later she was clinging to Boyd as if her life depending on it. She knew she never needed to speak but wanted to tell him everything. After shouting to the guys to hurry up, they sat against the wall and Gabby told Boyd the whole story of that dark day when she met Terrence.

"He took me under his wing, just like Sean. But unlike Sean he didn't care about me. I was 13 when he violently attacked and raped me. I couldn't face telling anyone especially Sean, so I took a load of pills and slit my wrists." Pausing to make sure Boyd was ok and still with her, Gabby kissed his cheek before continuing,

"I have never spoken about it since it happened. I think both Adrian and Sean knew but neither would say anything. I think that must be why Adrian did what he did." Pausing again as she heard Boyd grimace with pain Gabby spoke again,

"Peter, I never said thank you for saving my life back there." She kissed him first on the cheek again and then on the lips. Before pulling away and adding,

"I love you Peter Boyd. I would really like to see you again." As she cuddled up to him and his good side, she started to cry again. But this time she felt him crying also. As Gabby looked up into his half closed eyes, she saw his slight smile. He pulled her closer and softly spoke,

"I love you too Gabby, I had no intention of letting you go once we get out of here." Gabby could tell from his voice he was fading and fading fast, she just hoped and prayed the guys could get to him in time.

Moments later the team burst through the door and saw a knocked out Terrence and Gabby lying in an almost unconscious Boyd's arms. While Spence Arrested Terrence and got uniform to remove him the other members of the team had gone to Boyd and Gabby's side. They all could tell he was in a bad way but Grace and Stella did all they could to reassure both him and Gabby as Sean did all he could to help Boyd.

"Sean, I'm sorry I never told you. Please forgive me? Please don't let anything happen to Peter!" Sean saw the fear in Gabby's eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. I'll do my best." He whispered. And feverously worked on saving the man that saved his best friends life. Stella And Grace comforted Gabby, it was all they could do to feel useful. Moments later Spence came in with the ambulance crew,

"We'll take over now guys." They told Sean and as they took over Sean and Spence turned their attentions back to Gabby. All Gabby could do was sit there tears in her eyes and holding onto Sean and her new found friends. As the crews loaded Boyd in the Ambulance, they all followed on so Gabby could get checked over and be with their boss and friend.

Days later Boyd was sitting in the hospital bed working on the reports to the case, pausing occasionally to peer over the top of his glasses to either think or rest his eyes. As Gabby sat there silently watching the man she loved he smiled before putting the report down and taking his glasses off. Gabby got up and walked over to his side, leaning on the bed. He took her hand in his and just silently looked into her eyes, after a few moments he spoke,

"I'm glad we met that day Gabby, I wish it had been in better circumstance but all that really matters is we are both here and safe. But more importantly we are with each other." He paused and pulled her close, kissing her as if his life depended on it. As he pulled away Gabby spoke,

"Peter I glad you were there for me, well for us all really. I haven't felt so safe or comfortable in a long time. I meant what I said I don't want this to ever end." Stroking his face and looking into his eyes she could tell he had something on his mind.

"I've been speaking to Grace and the team." Boyd said as if sensing Gabby's query on her face and in her eyes. He pulled her a little closer before continuing,

"I've decided that I would very much like to marry you." He paused for a moment to let the words slightly sink in then he quickly continued,

"The only condition I have is that I am able to leave the Cold Case Squad and the force." He paused again to let it slightly sink it,

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Gabby and I **do** **not** want anything or anyone coming in between that." He wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes but knew it wasn't bad. Seconds later Gabby looked up to see her own tears reflected in Boyd's eyes. As they wiped away each other's tears and composed herself she spoke,

"Peter, are you sure you want to quit? I'm happy to be with the Policeman in you!" After pausing and kissing him she continued,

"Besides, I'd marry you no matter what Peter. I love you." She looked into his deep brown eyes and knew what she wanted was the same as he wanted. Pulling her close he smiled and said,

"I'm sure. That was my last Cold Case." With a smile he pulled Gabby close and kissed her like it was all he needed, which I guess it was.


End file.
